


【Crowley/Snake】同类

by WhiskyRain



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: “……”Snake本来都要坐下去了，忽然停在半空，一时间没忍住，嘴角抽搐了一下：“……这都什么恶俗的台词，你品味也太差了吧。”





	【Crowley/Snake】同类

**Author's Note:**

> *半辆自行车，半辆！  
> *是拉郎！是拉郎！是拉郎！Crowley/Snake。来自法语音乐剧亚当与夏娃×好兆头。  
> *两只蛇蛇初次见面就察觉到了彼此似乎是同类，于是他们决定爽一爽（分明毫无逻辑（）  
> *逻辑混乱，非人形（有分叉舌/双阴茎蛇，和双阴茎克劳利

　　  
　　Snake咬着他的耳朵，吃吃地笑：“这可真巧了，你是蛇，我也是蛇。可你是恶魔，我却是个人类。”  
　　Crowley冷静地突袭了一把Snake的裤裆，隔着布料掂量那玩意：“亲爱的，你这样可不能算是人类。”  
　　Snake撇撇嘴，一时间想着这恶魔嘴可真不饶人。但他还是舔着唇整个贴在Crowley身上——鉴于他个子不高，挨在Crowley旁边生生矮了一大截。他可不在乎这个，扭着胯往Crowley手上蹭了蹭，直到Crowley受不了这个抽回手来。  
　　“继续呀？”Snake挑衅地抬抬下巴。  
　　Crowley左右打量了他一番，金黄的蛇瞳眯了眯，一把横捞起Snake把他扔到了沙发上。  
　　这条荒淫的蛇稍微抬起身子，扯着他的领口把他拽低了要亲吻他，Crowley在接吻时匆匆扯拽着要解开自己的衣服，他想，对面这位可确实不能算是人类，哪有人类能有如此灵巧的舌头？那柔软的舌头火辣辣地同他纠缠，他察觉到Snake的舌尖似乎分着叉，但不完全像是蛇类那边细长，舌头还是柔软的肉感的。Crowley把Snake推远了一点，捏着Snake的下巴要他张开嘴。  
　　Snake大大方方展示了他肉粉色的舌头，舌尖的分叉浅而柔润。“还满意你所看到的吗？”Snake展展手臂信心满满地问道。  
　　Crowley才注意到接吻中Snake已经把他自己扒了个精光，不知廉耻到连条内裤都不剩，同蛇类近似的两根阴茎硬挺着竖在腿间。Crowley上手摸了摸他那两根肉红的阴茎，终于有了一点实感。虽然他已经存活六千余年，按理说什么都该见惯了，但一个半人半蛇的怪物，一个这样生着蛇类的叉舌与双阴茎的人形存在，他倒真是头一次在人界见。  
　　Snake顺着他的力度挺着腰，好让阴茎在Crowley的手心里摩擦。Crowley按住了他的肩膀，亲自给他做了一会手活，但Snake很快不满地扭着腰扶着沙发靠背转过身子，他背对着Crowley，用手掰开自己的臀瓣，露出湿红的穴口。他取悦自己，往后穴里探进了两根手指。  
　　而Crowley的手指很快取代了他的位置。Snake的后穴湿软惊人，稍一搅动便水声啧啧。Crowley一时疑心是他事先做过了润滑还是自身分泌出来的体液，毕竟他可是——蛇。但这样愚蠢的问题Crowley不会问出口。三根手指进出探索Snake蛇的肠道，他抽送的很快，用了些力气，柔软敏感的黏膜经不起玩弄，操得Snake直呻吟叫唤。他很快掌握了Snake的敏感点，手指在那一小块上按揉摩挲，逼出Snake近乎失声的尖叫，透明的汁液涌出后穴，顺着大腿往下淌出一条情色的湿痕。  
　　Snake喘息着回过头抓住了他的手臂，手指紧紧扣在Crowley的手腕上。他露出一个可怜兮兮的哀求表情，恳求Crowley操他，眼睛湿乎乎有些发亮：“不要手指。快点，操我。”  
　　Crowley弯下腰亲亲他的肩膀，硬起的性器隔着裤子在Snake屁股上撞了撞：“想要吗？”  
　　Snake胡乱点着头，回过身去解他的裤子，手指还有那么一点使不上力气。Crowley忽然按下他乱糟糟的动作，勾着唇角提问：“你想要几根？人类的，或者蛇？”  
　　Snake盯着Crowley那双金灿灿的竖瞳，喘息着说：“蛇。你也是我的同类，我没猜错吧？”  
　　当然没有。Crowley笑着把裤子脱掉扔远，属于蛇的两根阴茎大大咧咧地硬着，和Snake很像，但更粗长一些，热烫惊人。Crowley坐进沙发里，捞过Snake的腰把Snake按到自己身上。  
　　“坐上来，自己动。”他说。  
　　“……”Snake本来都要坐下去了，忽然停在半空，一时间没忍住，嘴角抽搐了一下：“……这都什么恶俗的台词，你品味也太差了吧。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
